


Miles Apart

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M, idk what to call it, secret gift, supposed to be set in between original and GO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: "Even if we're miles apart, you'll still be in my heart."Aki keeps her promise to Ichinose. Ichinose keeps the promise he made to himself.secret rarepair exchange for mimirk63 on tumblr.





	Miles Apart

"You'll come and see the game, won't you, Aki? I know it's asking for a lot..." His voice begins to trail off on the other end of the line. She cold already see him with an anxious expression.

"No. I mean- I'll go." The girl shakes her head, keeping her cell pressed to her. Brown eyes glance to the ticket sitting on her desk. A hand brushes over it, fingers staying right over the destination's name- America. "It's not a lot, really. I did promise you that I'd see your first match, didn't I?"

Ichinose lets out a chuckle. "You did. I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep that promise or not though. But...I'm glad you do." While she can't see the smile on his face, she can definitely hear it. It makes her do the same.

"Of course I want to keep it." Even if it had been a promise to a lie at first, it had come true. Ichinose was playing on a professional team, granted he had to join a year later thanks to his surgery. But, it had been a success and after his recovery, he was able to resume playing the sport he loved.

"It's an important promise. I can't wait to see you playing on the field again."

"And I can't wait to show you how much I've improved! You'll be seeing a whole new me on the field. I promise, you won't be disappointed!" He sounds so happy over the phone and she wishes that she could see his expression. Just a little longer, she reminds herself with a tap to the ticket. She'll be there soon.

"Hey, Aki...?"

Hearing that tone of voice catches her off guard. She's heard it before, knows that something is on his mind. It makes her think of the past and hopes nothing is wrong. "Yes, Ichinose?"

The line is quiet between them, no noise coming from either end, not even their breathing could be heard. For a moment, she thinks they may have lost the signal or that he had left the conversation abruptly- the reminder of different times pops into her head and she recalls that it's far later on the other side of the world.

"Never mind," he finally breaks the silence. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Well...alright." She can't help but be worried and be curious as to what he wanted to say. But there's nothing she can really do while over the phone. "Should you be going soon? To bed?"

"Huh? Oh! You're right, I really should be heading to sleep." He laughs lightheartedly. "I always seem to loose track of time when speaking to you. Anyway, I really can't wait to see you again, Aki."

"It really has been a long time...I can't wait to see you either!" Her worries seem to disappear momentarily. The thought of being able to reunite with her old friend once again makes her face light up. "But, I should let you sleep. Good night, Ichinose."

"Thanks. Good night- or evening, right? You know what I mean. Bye, Aki!"

Aki waits for the click to go off, signaling the call had come to an end. She sets her cell down, placing it on her desk beside her ticket to America. These calls were one of her main ways of staying in contact with Ichinose. While they had also spoken through letters, calling each other had been more recent. Although she loved it, especially since she was able to hear his voice, they could never really speak too long thanks to conflicting times.

Her eyes linger at the items on her desk, namely upon the ticket. It was a rare thing to come by, something she hadn't expected to get her hands on. It was expensive, a trip from Japan to America, but it was well worth the money. She doubts she could have managed to have gotten this without help from Ichinose. Even if she had insisted otherwise, this was for both of them, he'd argue, and he wanted to help.

Carefully, she picks up the ticket and reads the words printed upon it. She stares at the time and date, which were only a couple of weeks away. Within a couple of weeks, she'd be in another country, watching him play, watching him shine on the field. And most importantly, being able to see him in person, talk to him face to face without a phone.

Thinking about him easily put a smile on her face and thinking about that really made it shine. It had been a painfully long wait to see him, but she knew it would be well worth the wait.

"I'll see you soon, Ichinose."

~...~

The game had been absolutely stunning, amazing, fantastic! While the matches in America weren't different to those in Japan, she had to admit there was a different feeling to them. Maybe it was the crowds or the players themselves or just the feeling of being in a different country. And even while the game was simply energizing, there was one person she had her eye on the whole time.

Ichinose Kazuya.

He was right when he had said she'd be seeing a whole new version of himself on the field. His movements were more free, yet still full of passion; there was nothing to hold him back now. I was truly a different sight compared to the last time she had seen him play. His suffering had hurt but now there were no longer any traces of that pain. It had been erased, replaced by an uplifting smile of determination and joy.

Aki had cheered each time his team had scored a goal. She stood up from her seat, clapped, and if Ichinose had been the one to make it, she'd shout out his name. And she swore that he'd be looking to her, so easily finding her in the sea of faces and sporting that smile whenever she did call out his name.

Once the game had come to an end, she had patiently waited for the stadium to begin clearing up. She kept her eyes on the field, wanting to keep track of her dear friend. Ichinose had texted her beforehand that he'd meet up with her once the match was over. He said they could meet in the lower levels where the teams would go before and after their matches.

When there were less people around and the field had been cleared, Aki began to make her way out of the stands. It hadn't been too difficult to find where to go, especially since Ichinose had come out to meet her, waving her once he spotted her.

"Ichinose!"

She shouts the boy's name, legs beginning to move faster as she runs towards him. Aki comes to a stop before him, smiling and throwing her hands around him. It's a little sudden, but she's just so happy to see him, to hug him, to know that he's okay.

When she realizes that she had done this surprise hug, she blushes, intent on letting go of him only to be stopped as she feels his arms around her. Her cheeks heat up, face blushing and she's glad that he can't see her red face. They hold each other for a moment longer before he begins to let her go. When she pulls back, she sees a smile on his face, a warm, gentle one.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Aki. It really has been a while, huh?"

"Mhmm." She nods, holding her hands behind her back. "I know. I almost thought this was all just a dream for a while. But, I'm glad it's not. I was able to see you play and you really have improved."

"Told you I have. I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you before the match." He lets out a sigh. "The coach can be a bit strict about having us stay in the locker rooms before the match begins."

"It's fine. I'm just glad I could meet up with you. I thought you'd be busy afterwards to."

"No, I made sure I had time to spend with you, Aki." His smile seems to soften for a moment before he holds out a hand to her. "Come with me?"

The girl looks to his extended hand and, although curious, she doesn't hesitate to reach out and take it. She nods in response to his question, figuring they'd just be going out of the stadium, him leading her. And he is leading her, but not towards the exit.

There's a confused look on her face as she tries to figure out where he's taking her. She thinks to ask, but doesn't, simply letting him walk her out to the empty field. It's so quiet compared to earlier, the lack of people in the stands and teams on the field really change the atmosphere.

They come to a stop in the center of the field. Aki looks around, noticing the lingering people in the stands, seeing the world from the view on the field, just as he does. Her eyes then goes to Ichinose, who is looking out to the field as if he were just taking in the sight, enjoying it. In this moment, she forgets about their intertwined hands, only remembering it when she feels him squeeze hers.

"You know, I made a promise to myself and I do intend to keep it."

Aki tilts her head slightly to hearing those words. "A promise?"

"Yeah. I promised if I won this match, that I'd finally be able to say what's been on my mind for years. I wanted to do this earlier, but I think thought this would be a better time for it."

After he speaks, he turns to face her. He reaches out to take a hold of her other hand, holding both of them tightly in his as he keeps his eyes on her. Ichinose is quiet, almost looking as if he were hesitating, but then takes in a breath.

"Aki, I want you to be with me."

The girl blinks, unmoving. That blush beginning to return on her face. "What do you mean...?"

"I love you, Aki," he says now with a slightly blushing face. "I have for a long time and I've been wanting to tell you. It was just so hard to do so. I thought I had the courage to but I kept finding excuses not to. But, I decided I'd change that. After my surgery, I wanted to tell you."

"I-Ichinose..." She stutters out his name, her face blushing more than ever now. And she swears that her heart is beating rapidly against her chest to this confession.

"I want you to stay with me here to, in America. I know you can't immediately, but maybe one day you can? I'd really like to be living closer to you. Even if it's not really possible right now...I'll wait for you."

She's speechless, wanting to answer and respond, but this had come so suddenly, how was she supposed to prepare herself for something like this?

"I'm sorry if that's not something you wanted to hear..." He begins to apologize and she shakes her head.

"N-No! It's...It's..." Aki takes in a breath and squeezes his hands. "Will you really wait for me? I don't know if I can move to America, but..." She pauses, smiling at him. "I'd love to be able to one day."

"Of course! You know I'll wait for as long as it takes!" He blinks, staring. "Wait...so, does that mean...? You feel the same way, right?"

The girl nods. "I do. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to tell you since...well, since we're so far apart from each other now."

"But we're not! I mean, not right now. But that's okay!" His smile widens and he pulls her in for another hug. "We can get through this together! And for right now, we can spend the rest of our time together until you leave. And I'll make sure it's the best time you've ever had while you're here!"

Aki's still in a moment of surprise, but hugs the other back. It really does feel like this is all a dream, but hugging him and hearing all this, she really hopes it's not. And she knows this won't be the easiest thing to do to, to keep in touch while miles, countries apart, but she doesn't want to worry about that now. She wants to enjoy the moment, enjoy being with him. It'll be hard at times, but worth it for him.

"I know you will. Just being here with you is already making it all better."


End file.
